1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to in-line skates. In one of its more particular aspects it relates to a rack for the maintenance of in-line skates. In another of its more particular aspects, it relates to a rack which is particularly adapted to be used in the rotation of in-line skate wheels.
2. Description of Related Art In-line skates require periodic maintenance. Lubrication, adjustment, and wheel rotation are needed for efficient skate use. For example, the wheels of in-line skates have been found to wear unevenly, so that continually wearing the skates without wheel rotation can result in unsatisfactory performance. Wheel wear is particularly pronounced in the front wheels and on the inside edges of all the wheels. Wheel rotation has been found to alleviate the problem of uneven wheel wear. Wheel rotation, however, is cumbersome, requiring some method of keeping track of the relative location of the wheels on the skates before and after rotation.
A need therefore exists for simplifying rotation of the wheels of in-line skates.
It is an object of the present invention to enable the fool-proof rotation of in-line skate wheels.
It is another object of this invention to keep track of each wheel relative to its position on the skate as the wheels are removed.
Another object of this invention is to facilitate the maintenance of in-line skates.
The foregoing objects are accomplished by providing a rack to hold the in-line skates and the wheels, as they are removed from the skates, in side-by-side relationship.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure and description.